bellmoralstoryfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Tanyl Darona Giordech
Tanyl je nejmladším synem protektora Adamara Vaese Giordecha a nejdivočejší ze tří bratrů. Vzhled Coby nejmladší z bratrů Giordechů bývá mladými dámami a muži často považován za nejpohlednějšího. Není tak vytáhlí, jako jeho starší bratři, nicméně je stále dost vysoký. Krátké vlasy v barvě tekutého stříbra, pro jejich rodinu tak specifické, má stažené dozadu přičemž po stranách jsou sestřižené na krátko. Kromě jejich barvy je vrozená i jejich vlnitost, která v Tanylově případě není tolik viditelná. Dlouhé elegantní uši nesmí chybět. Švihácké kotlety jsou doplněny o bradku a tenký knír, na kterém si velmi zakládá. Pohledný obličej bez vrásek prozařují tmavě modré oči, duhovku ohraničující světlejší barva, a husté stříbřité obočí. Stejně, jako u jeho bratrů a otce, i jeho nos je typicky u kořene zalomený, ovšem na rozdíl od starších bratrů, jeho plné rty poznaly více rtů cizích. Na jeho snědém krku silně kontrastuje světlé strniště, které si ku vzdoru aristokratické upravenosti holí až ve chvíli, kdy je mu samotnému nepříjemné. Díky celodennímu honění se kolem pegasů má atletickou a poměrně vysportovanou postavu. Je to statný mladý muž. Hladká pokožka je přerušována pouze stříbrným ochlupením. Pouze záda mu brázdí hluboká jizva, kterou si však hrdě nosí jako vítěz, kdy jeho životní rozhodnutí a neústupnost zvítězila nad otcem v souboji o to, kým skutečně je a kým bude. Široká ramena přes všechny strasti nosí vzorně narovnaná a ruce mu dál přes viditelné svaly na pažích vedou k dlaním mozolnatým od svírání otěží i pracovního náčiní. Široké koňské boky tvarují i jeho nohy, které, ač to není úplně viditelné, jsou do tvaru písmene O. Tento malý nedostatek ovšem nezabraňuje tomu, aby se za ním na ulici kde kdo neohlížel a nezvyšoval tak Tanylovo ego. Doplňky Tanylovým častým oděvem je kožený jezdecký oděv navržený tak, aby mu ani ve vzduchu nebyla zima. Protože žije na severu země, kde je spíše chladněji, liščí kožich ho příjemně hřeje na těle. Vysoké a voděodolné boty nelze opomenout. Kromě toho je mu příjemné i více reprezentativní šatstvo. Když je k tomu příležitost, nepohrdne pohodlnou košilí a kalhoty, slušivou vestou nebo kabátem. Velkou část svých peněz Tany rozdává chudším. Často tak prochází městem a kde jakému žebrákovi uloží nějaký peníz, aby si mohl koupit alespoň jídlo, nebo se snaží je jakýmkoliv způsobem zapojit do prací na obnově měst ale i do zušlechťování okolních vesnice, které má jeho otec – coby Lord protektor města Lignum – ve své správě. Dělá mu radost, když může být jakkoli prospěšný. Jako jediný z bratrů zůstal ve svém rodném Lignum, které je domovinou jejich rodu. A to hlavně z toho důvodu, že jednou bude po otci dědit celý rodinný byznys – chov pegasů. Jako jediný totiž po otci zdědil schopnost jim naslouchat a rozumět. Charakteristika Tanyl je bisexuál. S touto skutečností se jeho zásadový otec smiřoval velmi dlouho, ačkoliv se dlouho snažil svého syna přimět, aby s tím skončil. Ač se snažil sebe lépe a vynaložil, mnohdy až za použití násilí, sebe větší úsilí, nepovedlo se mu to. Po letech si zvyknul a všechny jeho starosti se zúžily do dvou: buď bude mít Tanyl tolik milenek a nemanželských dětí, až stříbrné vlasy Giordechů úplně ztratí svůj význam; nebo bude mít tolik milenců, že se nikdy nedočká vnoučat. Už jen tohle vypovídá o tom, jaký Tanyl je – s tímto Giordechem možná zažijete i nějakou zábavu. Je velmi otevřený a společenský, přítel do každé nepohody. Je jedno, ať jste bohatý aristokrat nebo ten nejšpinavější otrhanec ze stoky; nad ničím neohrnuje nos a rád si vyslechne každého, kdo mu může nabídnout zajímavý životní příběh nebo s ním chce prohodit jen pár slov. Vyznačuje se silnou empatií a největší radost mu dělá, když vidí jedince okolo sebe šťastné. Raduje se z maličkostí a o svou radost se dělí s ostatními, jak jen to jde. Se vší otevřeností se pojí i jeho důvěra, kterou vkládá snad do každého. Skoro až dětinsky věří tomu, že se za vším skrývá krása a trocha dobra, na což mnohdy doplácí, je však nepoučitelný. Snaží se i tam, kde je všechna snaha marná, což ho na nějakou dobu může uvést do letargie. Sklony k tomu být po delší dobu nečinný mu ovšem chybí a cokoliv jiného ho tak může opět postavit na nohy a přimět k tomu něco dělat. Nemá rád, když je zbytečný. Co mu ovšem chybí je věrnost, nebo možná jen nenašel nikoho, komu by věrný být mohl a chtěl. Jeho život je tak protkán krátkými i delšími milostnými románky, s ženami i muži, nikdy ale neprojevil zájem o to, aby se s někým oženil, případně založil rodinu. Nemá rád jakékoliv řeči toho se týkající a veškerou takto mířenou konverzaci ihned zamítá. Stejně tak nedokáže vystát, když se mu ostatní snaží říkat, co má dělat. Sám ví, co je pro něj dobré a nenechává nikoho, aby mu řídil život. Je velmi dobrý jezdec. Říká se, že všichni Giordechové se rodí do sedla a u Tanyla tohle pravidlo platí dvojnásobně. Ve vzduchu je velmi jistý a troufá si dělat i to, co by jiní považovali za hazard se životem. Svým pegasům ale věří víc než komukoliv jinému, ačkoliv ze začátků jeho trénování provázelo spoustu pádů, nikoliv ale z velké výšky. Historie postavy Tanyl se narodil do velmi bohatého a váženého rodu Giordechů, protektorů města Lignum a především jediných chovatelů pegasů na Bellmoralském území. Byl nejmladší ze tří bratrů, a díky tomu byl jimi i často odstrkován, protože si prcek jako on nemohl hrát s dospělými. Přeci. Už od malička byl ale velmi společenský a kamarádů tak měl hojně. Byl schopný se skamarádit s každým dítětem ve městě, ačkoliv spousta z nich jím opovrhovala, protože byli příliš chudí a on měl zlata nadbytek. Tento fakt se snažil kompenzovat tím, že svým kamarádům často a rád kupoval sladkosti i zmrzlinu a dívkám lesklé brože a čelenky do vlasů. Mimo to byl oblíbený i proto, že je vodil za pegasy a nechával je na nich létat. To se dětem a mláďatům moc líbilo a Tanyl ani nerozlišoval, jestli ho mají rádi prostě proto, že byl kamarádský a na všechny milý, nebo kvůli prémiím, které z přátelení se s ním vyplývaly. Když otec poslal jeho starší bratry do školy v Aldrionu, zůstal v domě sám, pouze s rodiči a početným služebnictvem. Nechodil do školy, jako ostatní děti, ale měl domácího učitele, který ho naučil vše i víc, než co se ostatní učili ve škole. Zvláštní důraz jeho učitel dával především na počty, ale Tanyla vždy zajímala víc historie. Často ležel v knihách a kronikách, aby ukojil svou zvědavost a nad vším přemýšlel. Již jako mladík věděl, že všechno je založeno na akci a reakci a koloběhu, který se v jistých intervalech vrací. To ho fascinovalo. Nikdy ale neměl příležitost se studiem historie zabývat více. Protože s otcem hodně chodil ke stájím, jeho dar se velmi rychle zaktivoval. Bylo tak už dopředu jasné, kdo po otcově smrti zdědí veškerou starost nad chovem pegasů. Tanylovi to ale nevadilo. Měl je, i obyčejné koně, rád a spoustu času trávil ve vzduchu nad Nehybnými výšinami. Pohled na svou domovinu ze sedla ho neomrzel ani po všech těch letech. Někdy okolo dvacátého roku života začal pozorovat, že není, jako ostatní. Kromě bohatství a zajištěné budoucnosti, se kterou si nemusel dělat těžkou hlavu, vybočoval i něčím jiným. Měl za sebou pár krátkých románků s různými dívkami, ale čím dál častěji se jeho myšlenky pozastavovaly také nad mladými muži, kteří ho, ač chtěl nebo ne, přitahovali. Zprvu byl vyděšený. Jeho otec byl velmi přísný a Tanyl se bál, jak by mohl reagovat na tuto skutečnost. Snažil se si toho nevšímat, vyhledával víc společnost slečen a párkrát zavítal i do domu rozkoší. Skrýval, co se dalo, až do jedné noci, kdy se s několika přáteli opil a za rohem ukradl jeden, nebo víc polibků ze rtů svého kamaráda, který byl podobně svolný, jako Tanyl. K jeho smůle v uličce ale nebyli sami a hned na druhý den tak musel na kobereček před otce. Ten reagoval, stejně jako se Tanyl domníval, pohoršeně a snad i přehnaně. Kromě toho, že se dozvěděl, že je zkaženým článkem rodiny, odnesl si na zádech i hluboké šrámy od biče, kterým ho otec ztrestal. Nastalo období, kdy s ním otec odmítal prohodit půl slova, nebo se na něj byť jen podívat. Jediné pochopení tak nacházel pouze u své matky. Ta svého syna brala takového, jaký byl, a i díky ní se otec s jeho orientací dokázal smířit a akceptovat ji. Jizvy na synových zádech už však vzít zpět nedokázal, nicméně pro Tanyla se staly jakýmsi symbolem. Jeho bratři si z něj sice utahovali, ale nikdy to nemysleli ve zlém. Když si pod svá křídla Damilion vzal dceru své bývalé manželky, Helgu, byl Tanyl vítanou pomocí a pro svou nevlastní neteř vrbou, které se mohla kdykoliv ze svých problémů vyzpovídat a najít pochopení, které jí bylo do té doby odepíráno.